Ignition safety systems for vehicles, particularly the type utilizing seat operated switches, are generally known in the art. In such devices, the electric circuitry for the vehicle is placed in an operative state when the operator is sitting on the operator's seat, but as soon as the operator removes his weight from the seat, the electric or ignition system becomes inoperative. Such systems are generally controlled by an electric switch mounted to respond to a lowered seat position as might be caused by a depressed seat cushion from an operator sitting in the seat. The switch either opens or closes to thereby render the electric circuitry and vehicle operative, depending upon the type of electric circuit that is employed.
During operation of the vehicle over rough terrain, prior actuation systems have often been found to be too sensitive to movement of the operator in the seat, causing in some cases an undesirable cyclical actuation of the switch, resulting in the vehicle ignition system being turned on and off in rapid succession.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved ignition system for use in a vehicle for precluding operation of the vehicle without an operator seated in the operator's seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved switch apparatus for limiting operation of a vehicle to those times when the operator is seated in the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved means to disable the electrical system of a vehicle until the operator is seated in the operator's seat.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved ignition switch which is responsive to the application of pressure and subsequent deflection of the driver's seat cushion in a vertical direction.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention, wherein an actuator switch assembly is located within an operator's seat for a vehicle. The activator switch assembly includes a C-shaped spring positioned underneath the seat cushion having a central spring portion being directly adjacent the underside of the seat cushion and free shank end portions of the spring oriented in a downward direction. The switch is electrically connected to the ignition circuit of the vehicle so that upon extension of an actuator plunger of the switch, contacts within the switch are closed and the ignition circuit completed, thereby permitting the vehicle to operate. One shank end portion of the spring is secured to the switch thereby anchoring the switch to one end of the spring for movement therewith. The other free shank end portion of the spring is connected to the actuating rod of the switch for following movement therewith. When weight is placed on the seat, depressing the cushion, the spring is correspondingly depressed by the cushion and the spring arch is flattened, causing the end portions of the spring to move outwardly, which moves the actuator rod outwardly, thereby closing the switch contacts, completing the circuit, and permitting the vehicle to operate.
Further features and advantages accruing therefrom will be apparent from the following detailed description of one embodiment of the invention, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.